twisted lifes
by billysminehandsoff
Summary: pg13 for potty mouths but it helps get out all my anger!sango switches lifes with someone she doesn't even know.what causes this to happen and y?no1 knows.....
1. the switch how who knows?

Hey all this is my first fanfic. So be nice to me in your reviews! I had a really good story but ff wouldn't let me use it so I slightly changed it!!! ENJOY or else......and my nickname is crazed sango even though that isn't my sign name but sango ROCKS!!!and I am crazed.....  
  
DISCLAMIERspelled it wrong but oh well I only own eve mom and lil sis and dave everyone else is someone elses own problem!!!  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Eve-(an-this is you but u can change the name in your head I don't care but don't send me a flame on my first story thanx bunch) MOM!!IM GOING TO SCHOOL!!!  
  
Mom-k bi eve  
  
Lil sis-yeah bi eve!!!  
  
Heres the lowdown eve(an- I have to put eve instead of u cause ff will get mad at me and I don't want that) got up to buy evanescence CD so she left early! after eve buys the CD she sits down and waits 4 the bus. Eve finds dave already there with a airplane and hes flying it all around. Eve sits down and then feels the plane plane hit her neck.  
  
Eve-how dare u fly that damn plane into me you bastard!!  
  
Dave-bad morning I guess...  
  
Eve-gee who did u find out  
  
Dave-talk!  
  
Eve-damn bitch in music store charged me 5 dollars for the cd and I didn't notice that till after I opened the fucking cd!!!  
  
Eve leans back and closes her eyes.next thing she knew she was crying and some guy was talking to her.  
  
Guy-sango? sango?  
  
Eve-do I know u?do u know me?and sango is not my name!!where the hell am i??  
  
She opens her eyes and find her self next to a guy who looked very serious.  
  
Guy-your in japan,im miroku and I just asked u to marry me so I hope I know you and I hope you know me!!  
  
Eve-well I don't know u so buzz off!!  
  
Miroku-gives you pitty face and puts hands over his heart that hurt sango!!  
  
Eve-well sorry whos this sango I want to know more  
  
But she don't find more because shes hitting miroku to hard for him to say anything(an-if u follow the show u should know y!!!)  
  
((((((((((((((((((((  
  
well well how did u like it?? Pretty good for a first fanfiction!!! Ill be coming up with some more stories soon but right now I need to get to bed its 11:00pm and im beat!!!zzzzzzzzzz......................  
  
crazed sangoand a very tired one at that!! 


	2. sangos new life

Hi all I got some nice sleep! Well nothing else to say soo ENJOY!!!  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own the inuyasha characters but someone else has to deal with them!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Sango's new life!!!  
  
Dave-eve! EVE!! The bus is here!! EVE!!!  
  
Sango-WHO IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU SCREAMING AT!!!WHO IS EVE!!!???  
  
Dave-come on I don't care if you don't know who you are but im not missing the bus!!!  
  
Sango-fine!  
  
Sango follows dave to the bus and she starts to like this guy and this life.  
  
Sango-mumbles to self I kinda like this place!!maybe ill stay!!  
  
Dave and sango start to talk and talk the more they like each other (an-I love messing up eves life dave is just a friend in eves life!!!!oooo GO SANGO)  
  
Dave-man you act like someone totally different than eve!!i guess your not eve I finally BELIEVE!!  
  
And with dave saying that everyone stares at you 2 and laugh!!!  
  
Sango-good for you!!yeah well lets talk more with out any explosions!!  
  
Dave-blushing beat redsrry.  
  
Sango and dave talk and sango finds out more and more about eves life and what she acts like!!  
  
at school  
  
dave-this is you locker your combination is 8 right 6 left and 3 left.o man no not 2 day!!eves not here to chase her away aww man!!  
  
Sango-wholooks down hallway to see who hes talk about  
  
Dave-its Katie.(AN- srry ppl if your name is Katie buts its the first name I thought of!!)  
  
Katie-hiya sweetie!!  
  
Dave –go away!!  
  
Katie-don't tell you—  
  
Dave-im not your boyfriend and your not my girlfriend  
  
Katie-what do u mean sweetie?  
  
Sango-it means go lick a fish thats been in your sewage for weeks and couldn't get out cause of your "problem"!!!  
  
There was a group of friends around Katie who all of a sudden started whispering "howd she know that??" kaite walks off with nose in the air!!  
  
Dave- go sango!!howd did you know that???  
  
Sango-it just came out.i guess her brain which I still have remember??? and stuff is still in here that I can say and tell what the memories are!!kinda like amnesia.  
  
Dave-o well I have detention so ive gotta go  
  
Sango-ok bi  
  
Well cheesy I know but it's the best I could do!!! Ok low down!!!kk bi!!!  
  
-billysminehandsoff-I have 2 more names I go by so ill change them from time to time!!but its still me witting them!!  
  
Sango-17 Dave-17 Kagome-18 Eve-18 Miroku-19 Inuyasha-20 Shippou-8 


	3. details about people

* * *

hey all im srry I haven't updated in awhile!!! Ive been really busy!!! Anyways I got some pointers from one of my reviewers so here are some of them!!thanks silver dragon 2488 here are the characters!!!

* * *

Ok dave has short black hair and looks like billy martin from gc cause hes hot!!!and that's y Katie likes him......  
  
U know what sango looks like (I hope)and all the rest of the gang!!  
  
Katie has long black hair down to her lower back and has pink tips. Average high school height and a little overweight.(by the way their high school is millbrook high because that's were im going to go soo that's just the way it is!!)  
  
And eve looks like ME!! I have orange hair with purple tips blue black and green and hot pink steaks and looks really wild and cool and its goes down to my mid back im normal height for a teen and a bit under weight. Eve is lead vocals and guitar in her band (which I don't have a name for if u have any ideas email me!!)eve likes to wear black and shop at hot topic so u get the idea for clothes!!

* * *

Well that's all for here because I don't want to go into detail about her mom(and her dad left her family when she was 4)or her sister so there u go !! ill try to update more often and maybe put a new story on but I need to think of a story maybe one with good charlotte simple plan blink 182 and evanescence and all my fave bands what do you think???? billysminehandsoff 


End file.
